Yu Yu Poke'mon
by TeHpWnAgE
Summary: The poke'mon world needs help, so the YYH gang go to help them out. In the end, Shikuma(oc) has to decide which world she wants to live in. R&R! PG for slight cursing.
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Poke'mon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Poke'mon.  
  
Shikuma: But I do own myself! ^-^  
  
Ash: Are you in this story?  
  
Shikuma: Yup!  
  
All: oh no  
  
Shikuma: *sniffles* Don't you like me?  
  
Hiei:.Well..yes an-*interrupted by Shikuma hugging him*  
  
Shikuma: I knew you loved me Hiei!  
  
All:-_-;;;  
  
Shikuma: Anyway, on wit da fic!  
  
Meowth: Hey! Only I'm allowed to talk like dat!  
  
Shikuma: O.o ooookaaaayyy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1  
Shikuma goes missing *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Shikuma were having a normal day.  
  
Info. on Shikuma  
Age: 12  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Waist length, Purple hair in a ponytail  
Clothes: Blue jeans, red T-shirt, bandana over hair, Blue vest.  
First Poke'mon: Eevee  
Other: Started training poke'mon the same day Ash did. She requested to Professor Oak that Eevee be her first poke'mon. They left together and have been together for all of Ash's adventures. Owns legendary poke'mon. Eevee can transform into any of its evolved forms and back again. Team Rocket has also been after Eevee. Can summon any poke'mon by holding out her hand and the poke ball will appear there. (Think Poke'mon 3 and the battles with Molly.) Has captured all 150 original poke'mon, besides Mewtwo. (Yes she has a Mew.) She also transforms into a poke'mon, which mysteriously looks a lot like Lugia. Ash and co. know about the transformation.  
  
They were sitting down for a rest and to eat lunch when they were ambushed by Team Rocket.  
" Pikachu!" Ash said  
" Jolteon!" Shikuma said and Eevee transformed into Jolteon.  
" Thunderbolt!" Ash and Shikuma said together.  
" Team Rocket's blasting of aaagaaaiiinnnn!"  
" Why do they always ambush us if they know they're going to lose?" asked Shikuma The others shrugged.  
" Let's eat!" said Ash happily They ate their lunch and headed on their way. A little further up the road, Shikuma saw something.  
" Hey! What's that up ahead?" she asked There was a bright light and they ran to it. When they got there, Shikuma looked at it. It looked like a hole that led to another dimension.  
" I wonder where it goes?" asked Ash  
" It could be dangerous. Lets go back." Said Misty The others agreed and turned around. Shikuma got curious and looked down it when she fell in.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed The others heard and ran back to help her, but it was too late. When they got to the hole, it immediately closed up and all that was left was the bandana that went around her head.  
" No. She's gone. I'll never see her again." Ash cried  
" We don't know that. She could've just been transported somewhere else" Misty tried to comfort him but it didn't work. *~*~IN*~YU*~YU*~WORLD*~*~ Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were on a mission when Kuwabara screamed.  
" What is it, Kuwabara? In his hands was a girl.  
" I stepped on her arm and she moaned. That's how I knew she was here."  
" Lemme guess. You screamed because you hurt a girl?" asked Yusuke  
" Yup."  
  
" Well, we better get her to Koenma." Said Kurama  
  
Yusuke called Botan and told her to get there a.s.a.p. She was there in a matter of seconds.  
" What did you want?" she asked  
" We found this girl lying on the ground. Can you take her to Koenma, please?" Yusuke asked  
" Of course!" and Botan took the girl to the Spirit World.  
" She was pretty, wasn't she?" asked Kuwabara  
" Yeah." replied Yusuke *~*~IN*~THE*~SPIRIT*~WORLD*~*~ Shikuma(the girl) woke up in a room on a bed. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead, she was wearing a night gown. She looked around her room for her backpack and clothes, but couldn't find them. Then she heard talking in the other room. She went to see who it was, hoping that it was Ash. She opened her door a crack to see that there were 4 boys, a girl, and a toddler. The toddler was the one that was talking. This amazed Shikuma.  
" We found this backpack full of stuff we don't know about." Said the girl holding up the backpack.  
" And we found this belt around her waist." said a boy with black, slicked back hair.  
" And these little weird ball things were on the belt." said a boy with orange hair.  
" Hmmmm. We must ask her what these are when she wakes up." said the toddler.  
" I'm up." said Shikuma walking out into the room.  
" Good. Now, what is your name?" asked the toddler. " Shikuma Ashotera." she replied. " O.K. And can you tell us what these things are?" the toddler asked " After I get your names." " I'm Yusuke." the boy with slicked back hair said " I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and I promise to protect you from any danger." the boy with orange hair said. He ran up to her and grabbed her ands into his. Before he could speak, he went flying through the air and into a wall.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" everyone but Kuwabara and Shikuma laughed.(Kuwabara was knocked out.)  
" I'm Kurama." He said after the laughing ceased.  
" I'm Botan!" Botan said in her cheery voice.  
" And you?" Shikuma asked the black, spiky haired kid who reminded her of Ash.  
" Hn. Hiei." He said flatly  
" And I'm Koenma. Now, will you kindly tell us what these 'things' are?" Koenma asked.  
" Oh! Yes, of course!" She walked over to her bag and took her belt and poke balls from the boys.  
" Now. These are potions. They heal your poke'mon." she said holding up a potion.  
" Poke'mon?" everyone chorused.  
" This is a poke'mon." she said releasing Eevee from its ball.  
" Eevee!" it said  
" It's so cute!" said Botan  
" There are many different types of poke'mon. This one is Eevee." she said releasing all of her poke'mon. Among them were Ponyta, Meowth, Vulpix, Pidgey, and Larvitar.  
" Hey! I got a great idea! How about I give each of you one of these poke'mon? You could train them and battle me when your stronger! That way we can have fun and trusting friends." Shikuma said.  
" That doesn't sound too bad. I guess we could. I don't need one." Said Koenma  
" Yay!" cheered Botan  
" O.K. Now, I have certain poke'mon for you and it's one of these." said Shikuma. She returned the poke'mon to their balls.  
" Botan, you get Pidgey." said Shikuma handing the ball to Botan.  
" Yusuke, you get Larvitar."  
" Kuwabara, you get Meowth."  
" Kurama, you get Vulpix."  
" And Hiei, you get Ponyta."  
" Thank you!" everyone but Hiei said.  
" How come I get the horse?" Hiei asked  
" Because I read each of your minds and determined which poke'mon would be best for you and yours was Ponyta." said Shikuma.  
" You can read minds?" asked Botan  
" Yup!" replied Shikuma  
" Cool! Hiei can too!" said Yusuke  
" Yeah, I know." Shikuma replied  
" So, what do the horse and I have in common?"  
" You bath control fire and bath can run really fast."  
" I bet I can run faster than the horse."  
" Maybe when it's a Ponyta, but when it evolves into Rapidash, you'll only see a red blur."  
" Do you know how fast I can run?"  
" Yeah. Your fastest record was 230 m/h. Ponyta can run 150 m/h, but Rapidash can run 250 m/h. That's faster than your record."  
" Wow. That's fast." said Yusuke Everyone knew what they had in common with their new poke'mon. Then George came in and told Koenma something. Koenma got a shocked look on his face.  
" Shikuma. It appears that your dimension is in trouble. George says that all of the legendary poke'mon from your world were captured by a band of thieves named Team Rocket." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! I just love cliffys, don't you? That took FOREVER to type!  
  
Hiei: That's because you're lazy. Shikuma: What was that Squirt?*giving best death glare which was pretty effective* Hiei: O.O n-n-n-nothing. Shikuma: That's what I thought. Anyway, Pleaz Review!!!! 


	2. Back to the Poke'mon world

Yu Yu Poke'mon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!!! So. just leave me alone. I HATE YOU ALL!  
  
Shikuma: Ignore the disclaimer. I don't actually hate you all. Thanks to the 3 people who reviewed. But from now on, I will only up-date if I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
Hiei: REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! OR I WILL SLASH YOU WITH MY KATANA!!!!!  
  
Shikuma: Thanks Hiei. But. uh. you weren't supposed to say that until the end of the chapter. * Sweat drop*  
  
Hiei: Hn.yeah I know, dumb ass, but I just felt like saying it now.  
  
Shikuma: Hiei. why do you want people to review? It just gets you closer to the romance parts.  
  
Hiei: DON'T REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I.. hate. ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Especially when it includes ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Shikuma: Calm down. Sheeesh.  
  
Hiei: * Breathing heavily w/ a look of anger on his face*  
  
Shikuma: Anyway, on with the fic! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2: Back in the Poke'mon world!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Team Rocket captured all of the legendary Poke'mon? But how? They need master balls in order to capture legendary Poke'mon." Shikuma said worriedly.  
  
" I don't know. All I know is that they're trying to take over your world with them and many thing have gone wrong." Koenma said with worry in his voice too.  
  
" What's so special about these legendary Poke'mon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Legendary Poke'mon are the strongest type of Poke'mon. There are 10 legendary Poke'mon know to the Poke'mon world and they're one-of-a- kind. If they all get captured, than the world could be destroyed."  
  
" Oh. Doesn't sound too good." Kurama said  
  
" Koenma! I think we should go help out this new world. We have our own Poke'mon now. So we can help Shikuma save her world." Botan said determinedly.  
  
" That sounds O.K. I guess. Since you have a Poke'mon too Botan, then you will go as well. And make sure you don't use spirit energy. We don't want to look suspicious." Koenma said.  
  
" O.K!" Everyone replied.  
  
" Oh! Your all too kind. Thank you for helping me! I really appreciate it."  
  
" It's the least we can do to help," said Kurama  
  
" And we'll be able to see our Poke'mon in action!" Yusuke said excitedly.  
  
" O.K. Here's your portal. Go through and have fun!"  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!" Shikuma yelled.  
  
" What?" Koenma asked.  
  
" We all need to change our clothes and I need to give everyone a pack with some things in it that will be very useful on our journey."  
  
After everyone had changed they headed on their way.( AN you can imagine what clothes they're wearing.) When they went through the portal, everything looked fine. They found a sign that said 'Ecruteak City ahead 1 mile'.  
  
"Good. We're headed toward Ecruteak City. Just like we were when I got zapped into your world. If I'm right, the others should be there already."  
  
" What others?" Kurama asked. Shikuma hadn't mentioned anything about Ash and the others.  
  
" Oh you'll see them when we get there. C'mon! Let's hurry up."  
  
They ran most of the way there. But Yusuke and Kuwabara started complaining, so they walked the rest of the way. When they got there, the others were amazed at the size of the city. It was bigger than they had expected. Shikuma ran off to the Poke'mon center. The others followed close behind. When they got to the Poke'mon canter, Shikuma ran up to Nurse Joy and asked if she had seen the others. She gave details of what they looked like.  
  
" Yes, they've been here. They went out right now though to look around the city. Would you like me to give them a message?"  
  
" Yes please. Tell them that their friend, Shikuma, is looking for them."  
  
" So what do we do now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Lets look around town. They always have fun stuff to do besides shopping. We can go see if there's any shows on."  
  
" Shows?" The others chorused.  
  
" Yeah. It's where the people show off special things about their poke'mon. They do really cool tricks and other things like that. It's really fun."  
  
" Well let's go then!" Said a hurried Yusuke. He wanted to see other types of poke'mon.  
  
*~B~A~C~K*~A~T*~T~H~E*~P~O~K~E~M~O~N*~C~E~N~T~E~R*~  
  
"WOW! That was great!" said a very happy Botan.  
  
" Can we do it again tomorrow?" asked Yusuke.  
  
" Yeah I guess. The world hasn't been disturbed yet."  
  
"SHIKUMA!!!!!!!!" yelled someone from the other side of the room.  
  
"Huh?" Shikuma turned around to find a very happy Ash run into her and give her the tightest of hugs.  
  
"Ash.can't.breath." She managed to get out.  
  
" Opps. Sorry Shikuma-chan. I'm just so happy to see you." Ash had tears of joy in eyes.  
  
" Shikuma-chan? Now that definitely new." said Shikuma kind of surprised.  
  
" Shikuma! It's nice to see you!" Misty said.  
  
" It's nice to see you too Misty."  
  
" Shikuma!" Brock said.  
  
" Oh-no." The three chorused.  
  
Brock got down on one knee and cupped her hands into his.  
  
" Do you know how long it's been since I've felt your hands?"  
  
" About one day." Answered Shikuma, annoyed.  
  
" Don't spoil the moment!"  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Come on Brock. Leave her alone." Misty said dragging Brock away by the ear.(AN That hurts y'know!) " I'd be surprised if you ever got a girl at all. But I will get one of them to be my boyfriend." She said pointing to Kurama and Hiei. Then at a safe distance she stood, turned around, and stared at them with hearts in her eyes. Brock immediately took action and grabbed Misty by the ear and dragged her away like she had done to him so many times.  
  
" My turn to take you away and punish you."  
  
" OW! Brock! That hurts!"  
  
" Yes, I should know. Considering that you've done it to me a lot."  
  
" I guess this is where Brock gets revenge upon Misty." Said Shikuma.  
  
" Yeah I guess so." Replied Ash  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for the story then e-mail me at l33tw4r3@yahoo.com. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Team Rocket ambush

Yu Yu Poke'mon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.is there really a point in saying this?  
  
Shikuma: Yay! 1 more person reviewed my story! I'm so happy! I thank that person! ^-^  
  
Genin: You do have a short-term memory, don't you?  
  
Shikuma: Huh? Genin? What are you doing here?  
  
Genin: I'm your guest star today, REMEMBER?!?!  
  
Shikuma: Oh yeah.  
  
Genin: Oh yeah. Now she remembers. Gee, some friend you are.  
  
Shikuma: Sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
Hiei: Oh sure. You didn't mean a lot of things.  
  
Genin: HIEI!!!!!! * Glomps Hiei *  
  
Hiei: Shikuma! Can you get her off me?!  
  
Shikuma: Genin, get off Hiei.  
  
Genin: But-  
  
Shikuma: No buts. Now get off.  
  
Genin: * Groans * Fine.  
  
Hiei: Thank you! I'm finally free from the freak! Can I go now?  
  
Shikuma: Go where?  
  
Hiei: HOME!!!! I have a house y'know.  
  
Genin: Coulda fooled me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3: Team Rocket ambush  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Who are they?" Ash asked.  
  
" Opps! I forgot to introduce everyone!" Shikuma then introduced her new friends to the others. She then explained why they were there. To help them defeat Team Rocket and release all of the legendary poke'mon. Ash and the others didn't know about the captured poke'mon. When they heard this they wondered how they caught the poke'mon being that you need master balls in order to. (AN like I already told you) Then Team Rocket ambushed them. (Jessie and James) They said their motto and again tried to do the routine on trying to capture Eevee and Pikachu.  
  
"Yes! I finally get to see poke'mon in action!" Said an excited Yusuke.  
  
" Go Eevee! Flareon! Flamethrower!" Shikuma yelled. Eevee then transformed into Flareon and did its attack.  
  
" Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" I think you can guess who.  
  
" What?! I thought that 'pretty girl' Shikuma disappeared! How'd she come back?" Asked James  
  
" When people disappear, James, It's not always for forever! I figured that you would've known that! Your not that stupid are you?!" yelled Jessie.  
  
" Gees. This guys stupider than Kuwabara!" Said Hiei  
  
" Naw. It takes serious skill to be stupider than Kuwabara." Said Yusuke, laughing at what he just said. Hiei couldn't help but laugh a little. Kurama chuckled a bit. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Shikuma were laughing hard and so were the poke'mon. Jessie and James were even laughing.  
  
" I take that offensive! I'm not that stupid!" yelled Kuwabara  
  
" You sure 'bout that? 'Cause ya coulda fooled me." Said Shikuma then laughed some more.  
  
" Nice one Shikuma!" said a laughing Yusuke.  
  
" Thanks. It's my specialty."  
  
" Considering how many times you've done it to me" said Brock.  
  
" Sorry Brock. I didn't mean any harm."  
  
" Well, we'll just be going now." Said James.  
  
" You didn't take any poke'mon, did you?" asked Shikuma.  
  
" Do you see a sack over my shoulders like I'm Santa Clause?"  
  
" No." everyone said.  
  
" Then I suggest that you don't ask."  
  
" And I suggest that you don't call me 'pretty girl' any more unless you want your butts to get kicked."  
  
" Believe me. He won't say it any more, will he?" Jessie asked James  
  
" Uh-uh. Nope. Not any more." And with that Team Rocket went out the door.  
  
" Gee, that sure was weird. They just left without complaining." Said Misty.  
  
" That's because they're so afraid of Shikuma. They're afraid that she'll transform." Ash said, sticking up for Shikuma.  
  
" Transform?" The Reiki Tentei asked.  
  
" Oh, I never did tell you about my transformation, did I?"  
  
" No, I don't recall hearing it." Hiei said.  
  
Shikuma then told them about her transformation and how she always threatens to turn in to it whenever Team Rocket is around.  
  
" Sounds pretty cool. So what does it look like?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" It looks li-" But Ash was interrupted with Shikuma placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
" You'll have to wait and see. I'm sure that I'll need to transform into it when we're battling Team Rocket." She said, keeping her hand over Ash's mouth to make sure that he stayed quiet. Ash was getting irritated having her hand over his mouth. So he bit one of her fingers.  
  
" OWWWW!!! ASH!! THAT HURT!!!!!" Shikuma yelled.  
  
" Sorry, but I was getting irritated when you still hadn't removed your hand."  
  
" Well you coulda just said somthin' instead of biting her." Kuwabara said.  
  
Everyone fell, anime style.  
  
" You idiot! You can't talk when someone has their hand over your mouth!" yelled an annoyed Yusuke.  
  
" I knew that." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah. Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhht." Everyone said at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the chapter! I hope it wasn't too short. Please start giving me ideas because I'm running out. If you have any, please e-mail me at l33tw4r3@yahoo.com and tell me what they are. I will give you credit for your help.  
  
Shikuma: I hope more people review. I only have 4 reviews. That's sad.  
  
Genin: It's O.K. Shikuma. I don't have many reviews on any of my stories either.  
  
Shikuma: Yeah, your right. I should be happy I have anything at all. So PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! 


	4. Vote if you want the story to continue!

Yu Yu Poke'mon  
  
A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!! It's not like I have a writers block or anything like that. It's just that I can't decide how Team Rocket should appear in the story. I have two choices and I need you to vote for one of them. Here are the choices:  
  
Wake up in the morning and there's snow outside (It's summer right now.) Team Rocket invades the Poke'mon Center.  
  
Well, I hope you vote for one of them. Which ever has the most votes will be the next chapter up. PLEASE VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. INVASION!

Yu Yu Poke'mon  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own YYH or poke'mon.  
  
Shikuma: The disclaimer's a little asleep.  
  
Hiei: I can tell.  
  
Shikuma: Oh, be quiet you! We need to answer the reviews!  
  
Hiei: Well, the invasion won. No one voted for the snow.  
  
Shikuma: What a pity. I like snow.  
  
Hiei: The only kind of snow that I like is sweet snow. * Grins *  
  
Shikuma: Yeah. I know. On with the story!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 5  
INVASION!!!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep." Yawned Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah. I'm tired." Agreed Ash.  
  
"Goodnight y'all!" the girls said as they went into their room.  
  
"G'night." The boys said as they went into their room.  
  
@~@~@ 12:00 Midnight @~@~@  
  
There was a loud bang and everyone went to go check it out. There was a large hole in the wall.  
  
"What happened here?!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Someone blasted a hole through the wall, genius!" yelled Yusuke. Just then, 20 to 30 Team Rocket members came running in through the hole. They scattered and surrounded the group.  
  
"Magmar! Use your Smog attack!" yelled one of the member as he through out one of his poke' balls. Smoke filled the room. Botan sent out Pidgey.  
  
"Pidgey! Use your gust!" a powerful wind went through the room and blew away the smoke.  
  
"Charizard! Use your Flamethrower!" Rockets went up in flames and many fled the scene.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Most of the remaining Rockets were charred and also left the scene.  
  
"Raticate! Use your Tackle!" yelled one of the Rockets. The Raticate tackled Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged. By now, Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to get in on the fun.  
  
"Meowth! Scratch!" a few more Rockets fled with scratched up faces.  
  
"Larvitar! Use...uh...Bite!" The rest of the rockets fled the scene. But one of them said before he departed...  
  
"You may have gotten use this time brats! But while you weren't looking, we took something special from you! Bwahahahahahahah!" and then he left. Everyone checked to make sure that they had all of their poke'mon with them. Everyone did.  
  
"I wonder what they took if they didn't take their poke'mon."  
  
"To...ge...PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Togepi had started crying for some unknown reason.  
  
"What's wrong Togepi?" Misty asked.  
  
"PikAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Pikachu started crying too.  
  
"Pikachu! What's wrong?" Ash asked his best friend.  
  
"Shikuma! What's wrong with our poke'mon?" No answer.  
  
"NO! THEY TOOK SHIKUMA!" Ash yelled (He likes her so much. ^-^). 'She had just been missing! Why did they have to take her?! I'll get them for this if it's the last thing I do!' Ash thought to himself.  
  
"It's O.K. Ash. Well get her back." Misty said in a soft tone.  
  
"I, the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara, shall get her back for you!"  
  
"Kuwabara? You usually only say that to girls. Are you becoming gay or something?" Yusuke asked with a BIG sweat drop. Everyone had one.  
  
"Urameshi that's just sick! I was saying it to a girl for your information!"  
  
"I'm surprised that you even know what 'information' means." Said Hiei calmly.  
  
"Shut up, Shrimp!"  
  
"This is no time to argue! We have to find Shikuma before they get a hold of her power!" said an impatient Kurama.  
  
"He's absolutely right!" agreed Brock.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said eager Ash.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: I know. Short chapter. But at least I updated, right?  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Shikuma: I wasn't asking you! I was asking the reviewers!  
  
Hiei: I know. I was just...giving my opinion.  
  
Shikuma: Review people! 


End file.
